1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio transmitting and receiving device according to the preamble of Patent claim 1. In such a device, a housing of the device can be equipped with an antenna which has a rod which can be retracted and extended through an opening in the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the device, and the associated frequent pulling-out and pushing-in of the rod out of and into the housing of the device leads however in the long term to wear of the guides for the rod and thus to unreliability with respect to its positional accuracy. Under certain circumstances, this can result in the rod not moving into its end position and thus satisfactory electrical contact is not made between contact elements present there on the rod and a tap which is itself connected to the circuit of the device. In such a case, the antenna must be replaced, which is however only possible with difficulty, especially since a special tool must be used for this purpose. The same also applies to other damage to the antenna, for example bending or fracture.